Maritime Warfare
by Amicus Humani Generis
Summary: The new Team Avatar (plus Iroh) finds an old black sword. There's only one problem: who gets to keep it?


_Title: Maritime Warfare  
Summary: The new Team Avatar (plus Iroh) finds an old black sword. There's only one problem: who gets to keep it?  
Pairings: none, but shipping goggles may reveal hints of Irohsami and old!Zutara (depending on the quality of your shipping goggles)  
Comments: I love friendship fics. I swear, I have more OTFs than OTPs. And I'd like to imagine that Iroh Jr. is just as dorky as his grandfather. Enjoy!_

* * *

"That's… a really big sword."

"Wow, it's so pretty! How did it get that black color?"

"It's probably just dirty, Bolin."

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"It's so beautiful…"

Mako, Bolin, Korra, Iroh, and Asami stared at the strange black sword that lay before them. After Korra's bending was restored, Mako, Bolin, Korra, Asami, Tenzin and his family, and Katara the waterbending master relocated to the Firelord's palace until the currently demolished Air Temple Island was restored. While flying over, the new Team Avatar (plus Iroh) found the sword lying innocently on a rock in the middle of the ocean, salvaging it and refusing to touch it or even look at it until they reached land.

And now, as they sat by the turtleduck pond, they finally examined it. "So…" Bolin drawled. "Who gets to keep it?"

"Well, the rules of maritime warfare state that the finder of sunken treasure gets to decide its fate," Iroh explained.

"Yeah, but we all found it," Korra pointed out.

"Okay, so who saw it first?" Mako asked.

"I don't remember," Asami answered.

"How about this?" Iroh suggested. "A bending battle. Winner keeps the black sword."

"No fair!" Bolin wailed. "Korra's the Avatar! She'll just go, 'Avatar state, yip yip!' on our asses!"

"Hello?" Asami interjected, looking rather annoyed. "Not all of us are benders here!" Iroh's face flushed scarlet, and he muttered a quick apology.

"You know, there's lots of swords in the weapons room," Iroh said quietly. "We could always—"

"Yeah, but this one's _black_!" Bolin said enthusiastically. "The other swords are so lame!"

Asami leaned over the sword and rubbed her chin. "What kind of metal did they use to make this thing?" she asked, more to herself than to the rest of the group. "I can't think of anything that could give it that black color."

"And it looks pretty old, but not all that worn," Iroh added, mimicking Asami.

"So it obviously has a lot of value," Mako mused. "I say we sell it. We'd make a nice profit."

"No way!" Bolin objected. "I say we keep it and treasure it and hang it up on the bathroom wall!"

"It's a _sword_," Korra reminded everyone. "We should use it! I know _I_ would."

"I should get to keep it," Asami interjected, pouting a little. "Only non-bender in the group, remember? I'll probably use it more than all you benders."

"I think we should show it to my grandfather first," Iroh said. "He'd know about it."

"No!" Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin shouted simultaneously. "Then he'll just take it for himself!" Mako continued.

"He's eighty-six!" Iroh shouted, his clenched fists steaming. "Why would he want something like this?"

"Because it's pretty and awesome and he's going to hang it up somewhere!" Bolin replied. "Duh."

"Hang up what?" Everyone flinched as they turned to face the former Fire Lord, now a rather short, wrinkly old man. Katara stood next to him, smiling gently.

"G-Grandfather!" Iroh stammered. "Y-You see, w-we found this sword, and…"

"And it's really awesome!" Bolin continued, holding it up for the two veterans to see. "It's black."

Katara chuckled, and Korra frowned at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Katara answered between giggles. "I just remember seeing that sword back before the Hundred Year War ended."

Ex-Fire Lord Zuko chuckled as well as he took the sword from Bolin. "Yes, I remember," he said, holding the sword up into the sunlight. "The space sword. May I ask where you found this?"

"Somewhere in the middle of the ocean," Mako replied. "We're trying to decide who gets to keep it."

"You mean _fighting_ over it…" Asami deadpanned.

"Wait, what do you mean _space_ sword?" Korra asked.

"Why, it's made out of a meteor," Katara explained as she took the sword from Zuko. "I think I should decide its fate. It's practically an inheritance."

"WHAT?" Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Iroh screeched.

Zuko simply frowned. "It belonged to her brother," he explained.

Korra's eyes narrowed as she stared at the floor. "Chief Sokka…" The Avatar gave a small smile to her waterbending master. "All right, Sifu Katara. It's yours."

Katara exchanged a glance with Zuko and smirked. "You see, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," she said. "I have no use for this sword, other than keeping it for sentimental value, so I would like to give it to one of you." The new Team Avatar (plus Iroh) straightened up and stared intently at Katara. The old waterbender burst out laughing. "You should really see your faces!" She covered her mouth as she continued to giggle, and Korra groaned impatiently. "I think Asami should get the sword." Katara handed it to Asami, who simply stared at it with wide eyes.

"I…" Asami said quietly. "This is… I mean… I don't even know how to use it…"

"Iroh knows," Zuko interjected, smirking. "He can teach you."

"I can?" Iroh replied, his voice cracking a little. "I mean…" His face turned a bit red as he cleared his throat and bowed his head. "I can, and I will."

Asami smiled serenely and bowed her head. "Thank you, Master Katara."

Katara simply chuckled as she grabbed Zuko's elbow and left with him. Asami stared at the sword in awe, and Iroh smiled at her. "Would you like to start now?" he asked. Asami nodded, and the two left Mako, Bolin, and Korra lying in the grass.

"Aw…" Bolin mumbled, pouting.

"Well she really does have the best use for it," Korra grumbled.

"We still have our bending," Mako pointed out.

"You said it!" Korra agreed. "So do you guys want to spar?"

"Sure!" Bolin agreed.

"What are the rules?" Mako asked.

Bolin pointed one finger at Mako. "No lightning," he instructed before pointing his finger at Korra, "waterbending only, and no Avatar state."

"You're on!" Korra yelled as she gathered water from the turtleduck pond and flung it at her teammates.

_Finis._


End file.
